A new beginning
by SoFarFromHome
Summary: This is my first story, I used to have an account with some old stories that are probably not there anymore. But anyways, This story is about a young human who left Earth in search of life beyond his galaxy, with technology that won't be seen again in 10,000 years, with friends and family to help him achieve his goals, he could be a new beginning.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know if you remember AK74FU2, if you do than this is my new account in which I can continue in making stories no one reads, but that doesn't bother me, everyone has their own kinds of stories they love reading. This is a story in which A young human who came from Earth, who had such technology that it probably wouldn't be seen for another 10,000 years. So here is my story, those who don't care, I won't blame you.**

"Matt, where's Jarrett?" I say to my trusted friend, given that I won't see him after five days.

"I don't know, he's probably chasing after girls, he probably won't get anything for it due to him being a pervert" he finished, that's when Jarry came around the corner.

"What's up guys" he says, not listening due to a low pitched beeping coming from inside my rist, I can see the red dot shining through my skin, the reason it's there is because when I was working on the space craft I was and still building.

_FLASHBACK_

I was initiating engine testing, until the generator that I was using to keep the engine running until the core was installed. There was a spark on the side of the generator, when I went to go check it out, the generator explodes with extreme force. Thrown to the wall, half-knocked out, I sat there with the air knocked out of me.

"Sirus" I call with a raspy voice, my lungs burned and my bones ached.

_"Sir are you alright?" _he asks me while I was getting up, I didn't want to say anything but I had to say something.

"I'm fine, just a little blast," I say while looking at the side of where the explosion took place.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"what is that?" I hear someone ask me. I quickly hide my arm, not wanting them to find out what happened to me.

"uhhh... it's nothing" I say quickly walk away. I walk into the building and then run into the girl I had a crush on in my sophomore year.

"uhhh...Kira, heyy" I say hiding my rist behind my back, she saw this.

"what are you hiding behind your back?" she questioned me, I looked at her, then began to back up to the end of the hallway, she looked at me, then walked toward me, I guess to find out what was in my rist.

"Just stay back" I say to her, trying to walk away, she stopped with a confused face. I saw my chance to run, I've changed so much since the explosion, I was afraid I might die of radiation exposure from the explosion. But I don't know anything until Sirus tells me to extract the blood scanner, which is what the red dot in my Rist was.

"I'm sorry" I say to her then ran to the door of the building.

_3 hours later_

I sat there playing some GTA V in the living room, then the red dot turned green.

_"Sir, you may extract the blood scanner" _Sirus says to me, I take a device out of my pocket that looked like a gun from star trek, put it to my Rist and pressed a few buttons here and there. The vein sized device came out, I got up out of my chair to let my brother play. I walked into my room, came to the closet, I hit the wall where a passcode input screen came out. 9036 was the passcode I put in, I opened the closet door and there was an elevator waiting for me. I stepped onto the platform, pressed lab, the elevator jolted a tiny bit, while waiting to get to the lab, I pull out my Iphone and just started texting my friends, whoever would answer back. Coming to stop, I walked out into the white walled, glass covered tables and pieces of equipment that were far beyond being finished.

"Initiate blood scan sequence" I say while putting the tiny device into the slot it was meant for.

_"Sir, someone is at the front door asking for you" _Sirus tells me.

"Shit, tell whoever is at the door to tell whoever is asking for me that i'm not here" I say while waiting for the scan to finish.

_"It's not working Robert" _my brother told me through his earpiece that connects to mine, I quickly ran to the elevator.

"I'll be up" I told him.

**That was chapter one, Hope you guys liked it. It was quite crappy for a start. If you agree, make sure to tell me. read and review thnx.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, this one will have a time skip later in the young boy's life, the reason why is because I am not very skilled in writing stories, but to those who appreciate my work, thank you. **

_2 years later_

The blood scan I initiated showed that my DNA and the way my body works has changed drastically, Sirus said I'd probably die due to the radiation, but the machine told me different. But when I found out myself, I was just broke because I knew that it would be impossible to undo. It was a terrible burden to have, even when I purposely didn't want it, but all that was behind me.

_"Sir?"_ Sirus calls me, I don't even want to talk back, I sat there waiting for Sirus to stop talking. I looked out the frosted window looking at the ice and winding patterns of the tail of a comet, right now I was some 12,000 light years away from Earth.

"Sirus, I'm going out for a while" I say to it.

_"for what sir?"_ he askes me, I didn't know what he meant about that.

"I don't know, something" I say back before going to door of the ship, I never really gave my ship a name, I'll think of one later. As I walk across the frozen wasteland on the comet, I see a star going supernova to my right, I decided to watch it since I was bored out of my mind.

"Sirus, record this, this could be something to watch when I get bored" I ask him, I look back and see a mini camera come toward me. I grab it and point it at the star, I look through the camera to zoom in, and what I see is something I've never come across before.

"Sirus, what is that?" I ask him, waiting for an answer, I look again and by what it looks like, it looks like a sailboat, but with jets on the back of it. This was no mickeymouse built ship, the details in its structure and form looks like it was a product or factory built machine. I noticed that it was caught in the pull of the black hole's grasp that formed when I wasn't watching. I turned off the camera, and flew back to the ship. (yes, he has extraordinary abilities that he acquired a few days after the explosion of the generator.)

"Sirus, is that device that I wanted to test out done?" I ask him about the black hole deactivation device I accidently created when trying to make a teleporter watch.

_"yes sir, it has been complete 5 days ago"_ he tells me,

"NOW YOU TELL ME, come on dude!" I was angry, but I knew that I would only have one chance to get the device en route with the black hole. I quickly run to the cannon on left side of the ship, I load the device in one of the cannons shells, I pulled the trigger and there was a loud "BANG", my ears hurt, they rung like I put my ear right next to a gun, obviously. I looked out the window and saw it go in the black hole.

"YES" I yell in triumph, I run to the control stick and mashed a few buttons to get the ship to move. I rotated the ship toward the black hole and saw it decrease in size. I saw the space craft stop and noticed that it was looking at me. I got out some enhanced binoculars that I made myself, I look through and saw aliens, three, no four that had a human like structure. I speed the ship up to where I was a convincing distance away from the foreign ship.

"Preparing to leave the ship, let me know when it would be a good time to leave" I tell Sirus, I never knew how Sirus could have a sense of morality, it was almost as if I took a random person and downloaded his mind in the software and mainframe of the ship.

_"yes sir"_ I hear him in my ear piece, I approached the ship with extra caution to make sure I don't get there panties in a bundle. What I meant by that is that I don't want to make them think I'm threatening them. I hop over the side onto the floor, and noticed that there was gravity, I already know it's artificial gravity, but what was bothering me was that how did technology like this get all the way out here.

"Who are you?" I hear to my right, I put my hand up to silence them while looking at something else. I slide my hand down the smooth wood that are made as stair rails, it felt like mahogany, but I didn't care.

"I will ask one more time, who are you?" I finally turn my head, and see a cat woman, it was astounding to see such beauty in such intelligence life beyond planet Earth.

"Oh, where are my manner, my name is Robert. May I ask what your name is?" I speak back with loyalty and respect.

"That is not important, what is important is that what are you doing out here in such deep space?" I look at her thinking she was crazy, if she was a she of course.

"I'm sorry sir or miss, if you are a female...are you?" I ask with curiosity, she gives me a look that would kill anyone else other than me because I'll already be out of the way.

"I am a woman for the record, I'll give you five minutes to get back to your ship and..."

"I'm not leaving, not until I figure out where you guys are going!" I look at her, she walks towards me and pulls out a pistol and puts it to my head, forcing me on my knees.

"Do what you got to do" I tell her, she gripped the side arm so hard that it be like draining the blood out of your own hand. I looked her in the eyes showing no fear, that must have did the trick, she gave up and pulled the pistol away from my head, therefore turning around furious. I stood up, ejecting a laser sidearm out and then pointing it at the back of her head. I looked at the crew and saw determination, like they wanted it to happen, I sensed that they had to be outlaws or something. Let's find out if they are or not.

**That's chapter 2, review it and tell me what should happen next, I won't continue until someone gives me something to write, I am crappy at making situations like this, or even making turnouts for situations. please give me something, and I was joking at the non-continuation, I'll continue, but still give me something.**


End file.
